The Mad Immortal
by Lost within the Darkness
Summary: Immortality is a cursed that many died to get. I never wanted this, I never wanted to become what I am today. I lose nearly everything because of this curse, now I no longer had my godlike power I earned. Can I find a reason to truly live again, and... Damn, that chick has a nice ass... Wait, does this make me a pedophile? Rated M due to swearing, violence, and death(Kenny).


**Hey everyone, just introduction a totally random story idea here. This time in the chaotic world of South Park. I still don't even know how I even got this idea, all I know it appeared while I was board, and was looking through pictures of cartoons turn anime. Saw one of South Park, look into more later on, read a few fanfics, and now we're here. **

**Now to explain some things on my plan on this story. Well, I'm placing my OC, Kazuma Yuki from my Artificial Devil V2 in this story, so there may be spoilers for what I have plan for future chapters. To the readers who never read it, check it out. In the HSDXD universe, Kazuma is over 10,000 years old, and is a true immortal. Yep I may make some scene where he gets 'killed'. To new readers again I just need to say that I'm only 17 years old and a amateur writer, so expect a few grammar mistakes every now and then, especially for this chapter cause I just finish this a hour ago. Anyway hope you enjoy this short Prologue.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own South Park, just the laptop where I'd wrote this fanfic on it.**

_**Prologue**_

* * *

Opening his eyes, Kazuma found himself in a place he only seen once before. A empty void, and unlike before, this time he actually had body.

"Welcome back, Kazuma Yuki." The voice from last time said, but unlike that time their was actual a single tone and a body to the voice.

Turning to face the direction of the voice he spots a young man standing a few feet away. The man was shorter then him by two to three inches placing him at a height of 5'10" or 5'11".

The man had short brown hair that falls in a similar hair style to his own, his skin was lightly tan, and he had grey eyes with a yellow ring around his pupils behind a pair of black glasses. He was wearing a pair of black jeans, a plain white shirt, a black hoody with a black leather jacket over it.

Kazuma raises a eyebrow at the person's appearance. This was the being that sent him away.

"Ahhh, you curious on why I appear before you like this." The being said with a dramatic wave of its hand over its body. Kazuma blinks, did it just-"Read you mind." The being interrupted with smirk.

The being starts to walk around him. "It has been quite a while since we first met, and you have become quite powerful Kazuma. Yet, you still don't even know your real name." The being mocked.

Kazuma's eyes narrowed. "Oh yes we can forget this detail either." The being's smirk widen, and his form was overlap by another person. A person Kazuma despise with all his heart, Terumi. "How does immortality feel. Was worth it to see all those you care about died due to the sands of time that don't even affect you. How did it feel seeing even the mighty Ophis life fade in you arms due to you losing control, and slaying her. Did it feel good shedding the mighty Infinite Dragon God's blood. Did it make you feel all fuzzy inside when you killed the only person that could lived by your side, and match you in power."

"_Ouroboros!"_ Kazuma shouts, finally losing control of his temper, and the familiar snake-headed chain shoots towards the smirking being.

Right before the chain gets its target, the being snaps it fingers, and Ouroboros vanishes. Kazuma gasp in shock. The connection he had with his Nox Nyctores had been completely severed. Not even Terumi could of done that.

Then the being instantly appears in front of Kazuma, and grabs his throat. His eyes widen when feels something he didn't thing was possible. His power was being drain, and fast.

He tires to struggle out of the choke hold, but his body just won't respond.

The being let go, and Kazuma crumbles onto the ground. His body twitches in pain.

"It seems that you realize what I had done don't you." The being chuckles at Kazuma's misery. Kicking him in the gut, the being resumes its speech. "Yes, all your abilities, the power you had earn while you lived a lie are know gone. How does losing godhood feel Kazuma. Don't worry your pretty little head, you still got your immortality, so don't even think for a moment that you can escape my grip Kazuma."

A portal opens up beside Kazuma's barely conscious body. "...You... you bastard." He mutters.

Kicking Kazuma into the portal, the being watches a it seals close. The being's body starts to fade. "Lets see how well you handle a world of pure chaos."

* * *

**(Kazuma P.O.V.)**

It has been two months since I have arrive in this world. What that being said was true, I still cannot die even with all my powers and abilities gone. Every deadly wound I could inflect on myself just healed in seconds. Hell, I even jump off a bridge just a week ago, but I just healed right up, and dear god did that hurt.

Even though it has been two months since then, I still feel so weak. Had I been so powerful that I truly forgotten what it means to be feel weak, to feel pain. When was the last time I felt something either then my own self-hatred?

As far as I know currently, I'm currently what I still know as the United States of America in the State of Colorado. It's still quite strange to find myself in a completely new dimension, and with a different time period.

Just what were the differences between the dimension he spent over 10,000 years in, and this one. I'm quite curious on this aspect.

Hey if live as long as I had let see you not be a bit mad. Given enough time, even the sanest person shall go mad.

*Cough* Anyway getting back on track here. I'd found myself in a small town in the mountain known as South Park.

To my surprise there was a house with my name on the deed to it, and in it I found proper paper work for my US citizenship, birth, hospital, and school records, as well as a very good amount money that can last me a few years, and some clothes.

It seem that bastard wanted me in this town in the first place. No matter how much I want to ignore the being's plan, the being is most likely the only one who would be able to kill him, and set him free from these chains that hold him to the world called immortality.

*Sigh* I just hope I would be able to find myself some entertainment in this town.

* * *

**Yeah, probably not my best work, but oh well what's done is done. Anyway hope this very short chapter catches your attention. On other news on my stories. Chapter 3 of Artificial Devil V2 will be online soon, just waiting for a friend of mine to look over it, and fix some stuff I'd missed. Still got nothing for the other two stories...yea. When I get to work on the next chapter the first arc is takes place at the start of South Park: Bigger, Longer, and Uncut. **

**Anyway goodbye for now, and please review.**


End file.
